Going Home
by Broadway188
Summary: Rebecca is a direct decedent of Ephraim Black. What happens when she notices changes in her son? What secrets will she discover? ONE SHOT


**So I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. I might revise it later. I don't know yet. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

Hawaii was so much happier than drearily La Push. The white sand beaches, beautiful, crystal clear water, and the calming palm trees. I had grown up in La Push, grown up on a misty, foggy, rainy, and boring reservation.

I left La Push as soon as I graduated from high school, I met a Samoan surfer on first beach and it was like love at first sight. I left for Hawaii about the same time as my twin, Rachel, left for college.

It was tough at first, being so far away from my dad, twin, and brother, but I couldn't stick around in La Push, to many memories of my mom. I knew my dad wasn't particularly happy that I ran off so young, got married young, and had a child so young, but he said he just wanted me to be happy.

When Rachel graduated from college, she went back to La Push to become a teacher. I had talked to her before she moved back, she want happy about moving back, but she said it was her only option. I begged her to come to Hawaii, I had a new born baby at the time. Rachel declined and promised me she would come to visit soon.

When she finally got around to it, she dragged a boy from the rez along, Paul. He was smitten with her. Rachel seemed happy in La Push, and I was happy for her.

My little brother's life was a rollercoaster from what he, Rachel, and dad told me. Jake apparently fell in love with our childhood friend, Bella Swan, but she broke his heart and he ran away from awhile. But when he came back, he was suddenly fine with it. That's what I was told at least.

He got over his heartbreak and found love in Bella's sister-in-law, Nessie. I never met her, she and Jake eloped to Vegas, and Rachel and Paul had a small, shot-gun wedding in Hawaii with me after she found out she was pregnant.

Rachel, Paul, and my nephews, William and Sean, 16 and 14 respectively, came to visit at least 2 times a year. Jake and his wife never came with them. I invited them several times, but he said he had lots of responsibility in La Push, he was some kind of police officer or something. So was Paul.

I had a happy life with my family in Hawaii, I had and incredible husband, Jason, and two beautiful children, Conner, 17, and Gabriella, 15. Jason owned a surf shop, and I worked at a small tourist store part time. Gabriella was a sophomore in high school, and Conner was a senior.

Conner had been worrying me lately. I, being the mother that I am, noticed subtle changes in my son's physique. In the span of about a month, he grew at least 9 inches! Now he towered over Jason, and Jason stood at about five foot 7. Conner also didn't look like your average 17 year old, he looked to be about 25 now! Conner also seemed to grow muscles over night, he was almost unnaturally strong.

I talked to Jason about these changes, I worried Conner might be into steroids, Jason passed it off as puberty. I never brought these things up with anyone else. And Conner seemed to be fine, so I let it drop.

Another thing that had me worried was the string of unsolved murders near us. 3 bodies had been found, drained of blood, and carelessly dumped, all in the span of one week. We lived in a relatively crime free area, so these murders freaked us all out.

Conner had taken a turn for the worst lately, when he would get mad, his hands would start to shake and he had been running a constant fever. But he insisted on having his big 18th birthday party anyway.

I promised him the Jason and I would stay away from the party, it was being held in our backyard. He made us promise that we would only come out at the end of the party to shoo everyone away. I trusted my son enough to do that.

It was 2am when I decided to send everyone home. I stepped into the Hawaii night time breeze and took in the scene before me. Only about 5 people remained, Conner, and his 4 best friends. They were passing a joint back and forth.

"Conner William Harris!" I yelled. His 4 friends jumped up and ran out of our back yard. I marched up to him. "What are you thinking! Is this why you're shaking all the time?" I demanded. "Are you on drugs, Conner?!"

His hands started to shake. "No!" he growled, I didn't even know a human could growl. "This was the first time!"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Conner!" I said sternly.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he yelled.

I involuntarily stepped backwards, he was starting to shake more and more. "Are you ok?" I asked gently.

"N-no!" he roared. "I feel- I feel…funny!"

I looked around, no one was around to help. "Should I call an ambulance?" I asked. "How much pot did you smoke?"

"I already told you, none!" he stepped away from me and shook violently for a second.

"Conner, I'm very disappointed in you, I thought I raised you better than that."

Then Conner exploded. Literally. One second he was standing there, the next he was replaced by a chocolate brown, horse-sized wolf.

I was frozen.

Where was Conner? Did the wolf eat him, knock him out of the way? Or was the wolf Conner? As soon as I thought it, my mind raced back through the years before settling on one of my favorite childhood memories.

Rachel, Jake and I sat in a row on our parent's bed. Rachel and I were about 10, Jake was about 5. My dad was telling us the legends of Taki Aki, wolves, and the cold ones. I asked my dad if they were real. He smiled and laughed, he never told me yes or no.

Could the Quileute stories be true?

I looked back to the wolf, my son. He was frozen. I stepped cautiously forward. "Conner?" I whispered.

The wolf's eyes widened, it growled, and ran away into the darkness. I stood outside for awhile, I don't know how long, just trying to figure it out.

"Mom?" I heard Gabriella ask from behind me. It was light out now.

I turned and faced her. "Hum?"

She looked concerned. "Um. What are you doing out here? And where is Conner?"

My eyes welled up with tears. Gabriella's eyes widened and she came to hug me. "Gone." I answered simply.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe me, so instead, I just sat at home for 2 days, waiting. Jason thought I had gone into a depression after Conner's disappearance, but I was just still to shocked to say anything.

It had been 2 days since my son morphed into a wolf and ran away. I was sitting in bed, staring out the window when I heard the door bell ring. I quickly got out of bed to answer it, I hoped it would be Conner.

But when I opened the door, I was met by a teenaged girl with brownish reddish curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She flashed me a dazzling smile. "Hi."

I frowned, "Hi, I'm not really interested in buying whatever it is that you're selling."

She smiled kindly. "Um, I'm not selling anything. I'm hear to help you."

I was taken aback, did Jason think I needed medical help? "No thank you." I said curtly, trying to shut the door.

She stopped me. "Rebecca, please!" she said in a hurry. "I'm Nessie, your sister-in-law."

My jaw dropped. Jake was married to a teenager?! "Ah- I um- Ah, come in." I stuttered.

She smiled and followed me inside. We sat in the living room. "Jake is out tracking Conner, last I heard Conner was about 200 miles away, they should be back soon."

Did she know? Was Jake one? I thought Conner was the only one. "Um, what?"

Nessie smiled. "We'll wait until they're back. Rachel couldn't come, William is…" she trailed off, "Well, she told me to tell you tat she is sorry for not being able to come."

I heard booming laugher from outside. Nessie smiled and jumped up. "That would be my husband and your son."

I jumped up with her.

I gaped as my younger, I couldn't say little because he was anything but, brother and my son walked in, both were shirtless. Jake was smiling, Conner looked sick. "Ya got a fighter here, Becks." Jake laughed. "He tried to attack me when I got close."

I looked at Conner and back to Jake, they looked like they could be brothers! Jake went over to Nessie and kissed her. Conner wouldn't look me in the eye.

"J-jacob?" I asked in a shaky voice. He raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

He nodded slowly. "Why don't you both sit down." Conner immediately took a seat on the love seat opposite Jake and Nessie. I sat next to him. "Well, Becks. You know we are decedents from the last chief of the tribe, right?" Ephraim Black, I nodded. "Well, to make this easy to understand, me, your son, and a bunch of other guys from the rez can transform into werewolves."

"You wish you were that cool." Nessie teased.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you want to get all technical, shape-shifters."

"Why- I mean- How- What causes it?" I managed.

Jake playfully glared at Nessie she flashed him a beautiful smile that turned him into goo. "Vampires." He said.

"What!?" I shrieked.

Nessie frowned for a moment. "Some vampires are bad, but others are good."

Jake nodded. "This might be hard for you to handle, but Nessie is half vampire, but don't worry, her family only drinks animal blood, but Ness can eat human food."

It was too much. I blacked out.

I must have had a strange dream, Bella Swan was in my dream, it was about her life, how she fell for a vampire and had a child with him, then she was turned into a vampire. And Jake imprinted, what ever that meant, on Bella's daughter, who turned out to be Nessie. I also dreamed about all the pack members and their history with the Cullens, who ever they were, and beyond.

"She's not going to remember it, Ness." I heard my brother's deep voice from above me.

"Shut up, Jake. Yes she will. She's awake now, cant you hear her heart beat and breathing change?"

"Oh. Hey Becca."

My eyes snapped open. Nessie, Jake, and Conner were all standing around me. I took a deep breath, "So the tribe legends are true then?" I asked in a brave voice.

Jake nodded slowly. "And, I know you're not going to like it, but Conner has to come with me back to La Push."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I'm his alpha, his pack leader. He was created to protect Quileute land."

I looked to my son. He returned my gaze with a determined look. "If you want to go." I said unsure of my words. "then I wont stop you. But just know that you always have a home here."

Conner nodded. "Mom, I'm ready for this, from what Jake has told me, I'll fit right in, William is also starting to phase."

My eyes welled up with tears. "Come visit, ok?" I sobbed.

Conner gave me a smile and hugged me. "I love you mom."

I watched my brother, son and sister-in-law walk out into the sunset. I averted my eyes as both Jake and Conner shed their shorts. I only looked up again when I heard a howl.

I stayed on the beach for awhile, just thinking. Conner left for our safety, in my dream I learned that new wolves could be very dangerous. I also knew that if he was anything like me, he wouldn't come back to this place. He wanted his life elsewhere. Just like me.

I was happy he went. He would get the chance at an extended family. Rachel would love having him there. My dad will also like the opportunity to see him more. I feel like all the weight of leaving home left when he did. Conner would make up for my lack of presents through out the years. He was going to his roots.

Jason came to get me and sat down next to me.

"Any word from Conner?" he asked.

I thought about my answer. "Yeah." I whispered. "He's not coming home for awhile."

Jason kissed my forehead. "Where is he?"

"Home."


End file.
